Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutant Origins
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutant Origins is the fanon series that is based on the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise. The story borrows many elements from the 1987 and 2012 cartoon series as well as the IDW continuity. Plot Characters Main Characters Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *'Leonardo/Leo' - An enthusiastic perfectionist who wears a blue mask and fights with twin katana swords. He is the leader of the Ninja Turtles and is the closest to Splinter. He tends to have a similar personality to his 2012 counterpart. *'Raphael/Raph' - The team's hot-blooded muscle who wears a red mask and fights with twin sai daggers. He is intensely loyal to his brothers and sensei. Though he's the strongest, his anger acts as a weakness for him. He tends to have a similar personality to his 2012 counterpart. *'Donatello/Donnie' - The team's brainy pacifist who wears a purple mask and fights with a single Bo staff. He is in charge of the design and manufacture of all of the tools and weapons in the Turtles' arsenal. He tends to have a similar personality to his 2012 counterpart. *'Michelangelo/Mikey' - An energetic and free-spirited "wild child", who wears an orange mask and fights with twin nunchucks. He tends to have a similar personality to his 2012 counterpart. Allies *'Hamato Yoshi/Master Splinter' - The ninja master and adoptive father of four mutant turtle sons—Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo and Donatello. *'April O'Neil' - An Irish-American tomboyish girl with ginger hair who discovers the existence of mutants and befriends Splinter and the Turtles. *'Casey Jones' - A teenage crime-fighting vigilante who is the ally of the Turtles. Villains *'Foot Clan' **'Oroku Saki/The Shredder' - The leader of the Foot Clan and one of the two main antagonists of the series. **'Baxter Stockman' - Baxter Stockman is African-American scientist, inventor and bio-geneticist who is the owner of Baxter Gen corporation. **'Rocksteady' - Rocksteady is one of Shredder's henchmen. Originally a redhead Caucasian male member of the Purple Dragons gang, Rocksteady was taken to the Technodrome by Shredder. With the help of Baxter Stockman, Shredder and Krang used the mutagen and a black rhinoceros to mutate Rocksteady into a humanoid mutant black rhinoceros. He has racing tires and Nordic dragons tattooed on his arms and wears a green army helmet, a pair of night-vision goggles, a black tank top, three-pocketed pouch harness and green and black camouflage pants. **'Bebop' - Bebop is an African-American male who, along with Rocksteady, is one of Shredder's henchmen. Prior to meeting Shredder, he belonged to the same street gang as Rocksteady. With the help of Baxter Stockman, Shredder and Krang used the mutagen and a common warthog to mutate Bebop into a humanoid mutant common warthog. He has the tall purple mohawk haircut and a silver nose ring, and wears a pair of red sunglasses, a red and black punk vest, and black pants. Trivia *The main focuses of the series are the team of four turtle brothers as well as these certain personal story lines for main characters: **Leonardo becoming a better leader and learning to trust his friends and his three younger brothers. **Raphael learning to let go of his hot-headed attitude and learning responsibility. **Donatello learning to balance his nerdy lifestyle with his new heroic activity. **Michelangelo learning to respect Leonardo and to learn moves after seeing it only a few times. *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo are influenced by the 2012 CGI series. *Despite the story being inspired by the 1987 cartoon, there are several differences: **Hamato Yoshi (aka Splinter) wasn't a member of the Foot Clan. Instead, he is the leader of the Hamato Clan and is inspired by the 2012 CGI series. **April O'Neil and Casey Jones are re-imagined as teenagers instead of adults and are inspired by the 2012 CGI series. **Baxter Stockman is African American instead of Caucasian. **Rocksteady's human form is a bearded redhead instead of a beardless blonde man and is idealized by an aspect used in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows. **Lotus Blossom doesn't exist in this series. Interestingly enough, her role appears to have been filled in by Hamato Miwa (aka Karai). **Leatherhead is no longer depicted as an evil, Cajun alligator. Instead, he is a rather heroic character with good intentions, though goes into an almost unstoppable rampage when angered. He is idealized by an aspect used in the 2012 CGI series. *The idea of making of Karai the anti-heroine and protagonist of the series and Leonardo's love interest is influenced by the 2012 CGI series.